1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spatial light modulators (SLMs), and more particularly to a micro mirror structure with hidden hinges to maximize pixel fill ratio, minimize scattering and diffraction, and achieve a high contrast ratio and high image quality.
2. Background of the Invention
Spatial light modulators (SLMs) have numerous applications in the areas of optical information processing, projection displays, video and graphics monitors, televisions, and electrophotographic printing. Reflective SLMs are devices that modulate incident light in a spatial pattern to reflect an image corresponding to an electrical or optical input. The incident light may be modulated in phase, intensity, polarization, or deflection direction. A reflective SLM is typically comprised of an area or two-dimensional array of addressable picture elements (pixels) capable of reflecting incident light. A key parameter of SLMs, especially in display applications, is the portion of the optically active area to the pixel area (also measured as the fraction of the SLM's surface area that is reflective to the total surface area of the SLM, also called the “fill ratio”). A high fill ratio is desirable.
Prior art SLMs have various drawbacks. These drawbacks include, but are not limited to: (1) a lower than optimal optically active area that reduces optical efficiency; (2) rough reflective surfaces that reduce the reflectivity of the mirrors; (3) diffraction and scattering that lowers the contrast ratio of the display; (4) use of materials that have long-term reliability problems; and (5) complex manufacturing processes that increase the expense and lower the yield of the device.
Many prior art devices include substantial non-reflective areas on their surfaces. This provides low fill ratios, and provides lower than optimum reflective efficiency. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,732 discloses MOSFET devices that are formed on the surface of a device in addition to mirrors. These MOSFET devices take up surface area, reducing the fraction of the device area that is optically active and reducing reflective efficiency. The MOSFET devices on the surface of the device also diffract incident light, which lowers the contrast ratio of the display. Further, intense light striking exposed MOSFET devices interfere with the proper operation of the devices, both by charging the MOSFET devices and overheating the circuitry.
Some SLM designs have rough surfaces that scatter incident light and reduce reflective efficiency. For example, in some SLM designs the reflective surface is an aluminum film deposited on an LPCVD silicon nitride layer. It is difficult to control the smoothness of these reflective mirror surfaces as they are deposited with thin films. Thus, the final product has rough surfaces, which reduce the reflective efficiency.
Another problem that reduces reflective efficiency with some SLM designs, particularly in some top hanging mirror designs, is large exposed hinge surface areas. These exposed hinge surface areas result in scattering and diffraction due to the hinge structure, which negatively impacts contrast ratio, among other parameters.
Many conventional SLMs, such as the SLM disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,935, have hinges made of aluminum alloy. Aluminum, as well as other metals, is susceptible to fatigue and plastic deformation, which can lead to long-term reliability problems. Also, aluminum is susceptible to cell “memory,” where the rest position begins to tilt towards its most frequently occupied position. Further, the mirrors disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,935 are released by removing sacrificial material underneath the mirror surface. This technique often results in breakage of the delicate micro mirror structures during release. It also requires large gaps between mirrors in order for etchants to remove the sacrificial material underneath the mirrors, which reduce the fraction of the device area that is optically active.
Other conventional SLMs require multiple layers including a separate layer for the mirrors, hinges, electrodes and/or control circuitry. Manufacturing such a multi-layer SLM requires use of multi-layer thin film stacking and etching techniques and processes. Use of these techniques and processes is expensive and produces lower yields. For example, use of these techniques often involves extensive deposition and removal of sacrificial materials underneath the surface of the mirror plates. Multi-layer thin film deposition and stacking underneath the surface of the mirror plate typically results in rougher mirror surfaces, thereby reducing the reflective efficiency of the mirrors. Moreover, having the mirror and the hinge in a different layer or substrate results in translational displacement upon deflection of the mirror. With translational displacements, the mirrors in an array must be spaced to avoid mechanical interference among adjacent mirrors. Because the mirrors in the array cannot be located too closely to the other mirrors in the array, the SLM suffers from a lower than optimal optically active area or lower fill ratio.
What is desired is an SLM with improved reflective efficiency, SLM device long-term reliability, and simplified manufacturing processes.